1. Field
Embodiments relate to a lamp unit including a surface light source and a vehicle lamp apparatus using the same.
2. Background
In general, a lamp is a device which supplies or controls light for a certain purpose.
An incandescent lamp, a fluorescent lamp, a neon lamp or the like may be used as a lamp light source and a light emitting diode (LED) is recently used.
An LED is a device which converts an electrical signal into infrared or visible light using characteristics of compound semiconductors and causes almost no environmental pollution because it does not use a harmful substance such as mercury as compared to fluorescent lamps.
In addition, LEDs have longer lifespan than incandescent lamps, fluorescent lamps and neon lamps. In addition, LEDs have advantages of low power consumption, and superior visibility and less glare due to high color temperature, as compared to incandescent lamps, fluorescent lamps and neon lamps.
FIG. 1 is a view illustrating a general lamp unit.
As shown in FIG. 1, the lamp unit includes a light source module 1 and a reflector 2 to determine an orientation angle of light emitted from the light source module 1.
The light source module 1 may include at least one LED light source 1a provided on a printed circuit board (PCB) 1b. 
In addition, the reflector 2 collects light emitted from the LED light source 1a and guides the light to emit through an opening at a predetermined orientation angle, and has a reflection surface on an inside surface thereof.
As described above, the lamp unit is a lamp which obtains light collected from a plurality of LED light sources 1a. The lamp using LEDs may be used for backlights, display devices, lightings, vehicle pilot lamps, headlamps and the like according to application thereof.
In particular, it is considerably important for vehicle drivers to dearly distinguish luminous state of lamp units because the lamp units used for vehicles are closely related to safe driving of vehicles.
Accordingly, it may be necessary that lamp units used for vehicles secure light dose suitable for safe driving as well as appearance aesthetics of vehicles.
The above references are incorporated by reference herein where appropriate for appropriate teachings of additional or alternative details, features and/or technical background.